


Coffee for Lunch

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [6]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: Daniel takes Joel to his favorite coffee joint for lunch after a rough night of sleep and a long flight yesterday. The adventure causes Joel to stop and observe just what makes him love Danny so damn much, and why coffee said more than words could.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 3





	Coffee for Lunch

_ God, it’s already 1:30? No wonder I’m starving,  _ Daniel read his watch for the first time that day.

He stood up from the couch and reached out his hand to help Joel up.

“You still look very, very tired.”

Joel looked up, placing his hand in the one outstretched in front of him.

“I really am.”

“You know,” Daniel said as he pulled Joel up, “we could go grab coffees at my favorite local place.”

“Oh my God, yes please. Give me caffeine,” Joel sighed.

Daniel snickered. “Why don’t you throw on some fresh clothes. Leave in 10?”

“Sounds good.” 

As Joel passed Daniel to get his suitcases, he paused and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Daniel closed his eyes peacefully and absorbed that feeling before walking with Joel downstairs to his room.

\------------------------------------

Joel sat outside at a glass table under the shade of its parasol. He peered through the huge front windows of the cafe to watch as Daniel approached the counter, mouthing some words before stepping to the side to wait. A few minutes later he stepped back outside, two coffees in hand and a smile on his face. Sliding into the chair across from Joel, he set one of the paper cups in front of him.

“And one for you…”

Joel could smell the roasty aroma of rich black coffee when he went to take a drink.

He swallowed, the corner of his lip slightly raised. “Thanks, man.”

They sat in quiet, sipping away, smiling, enjoying each other’s presence. Joel gazed into pale green eyes with consideration and appreciation. He found this moment sweet; Daniel sharing something he loves with the person he adores dearly. Going into the city with him just so he could try Daniel’s favorite coffee, driving him down unfamiliar highways and hitting afternoon stop-and-go all for this small experience. Joel didn’t mind the hold-up. All it meant was more time getting to know home, both the place and the person. It meant realizing Daniel did that--weaved in and out of chaotic traffic for half an hour--for him. It meant… it meant a lot.

\------------------------------------

Daniel was in his office finishing a script that evening when he heard a light tapping on the door frame. He swiveled around to see Joel, whose eyes were no longer sunken but back to their brilliant blue.

“What’s up, babe?” Daniel inquired.

What started as a resting smile turned into a flushed grin. “Just getting a little bit stressed out shopping online. I need a break,” Joel found himself looking at the perfect mess of curly hair on Daniel’s head again.

“Well come here then!” Daniel gestured him closer.

He patted his thigh, inviting Joel to take a seat. Joel strolled over, timid yet excited, and eased himself into Daniel’s lap. They both smiled contently as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Joel looked down and locked his gaze with crystalline jade eyes.

Daniel huffed amusedly. “Is this enough of a break?”

“Not quite…”

He leaned down slightly and planted his rosy lips on Daniel’s. This time, it lasted: eyes stayed shut, hands felt skin, and hair was ruffled for longer, both of them losing track of what they’d just left behind.

And Joel’s stress? Well, it melted away with the warmth of Daniel’s steady breaths.


End file.
